There You Are!
by Angellove123Cullen
Summary: A few months after Breaking Dawn a vampire is caught by the Cullens. Surprisingly, Edward and Carlisle recognize this newcomer. Who is she and what is her relationship to them? Specifically to Edward? Is her world more secret than ever? And, is she really a vampire? Read and Find out. Possible ratings may change. Cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- Hey Reader! Thanks for clicking on this story! I hope it is as amazing for you as it is for me. So here you go. I do not own the Stephanie Meyer's Twilight. I do however own Carter and the characters of this story that do not pertain to Twilight as well as the plot. Okay here we go!**

We ran. We didn't have any other choice. We flitted past the trees and trees. We didn't know where they were. We knew they were close. I was worried for Noah and the other. I would have gone back by now had Danielle not stopped me. She worried as well but her orders made her focus on getting me to safety. She would check in once we found a settled spot where to meet up with the others. We ran in the dark at top speed until dawn broke. By that time we had looked behind us to see nothing was behind us.

"How far do you think we lost them?" I asked her as we stopped to take a breather. I looked all around me. I had no clue where we were. I tried to get a sense by the view. I knew we had to be closer to the US border line.

Danielle looked back for a few moments trying to figure it out herself. "I'm not sure. I think it might have been about two or three hours ago. I couldn't hear their footsteps coming towards us for a while." She looked over at me, "We should be safe for the time being. I want to wait a while before we try and contact the others." I nodded in understanding. Danielle looked back towards the way we came. "We should go and find food. Are you thirsty?" She asked me.

"Kind of. That took a lot of energy. That run was a small portion compared to yesterday's events." I told her accusing.

Danielle looked over at me and gave me a small glare in the eyes and a smirk, "You loved it and you know it."

I glared at her, "I wouldn't call that love. I would call that more like hate and despise." I replied with a laugh. She just rolled her eyes. I caught a whiff of a deer not to far. I looked over at her real quick. She nodded her head. I turned and ran for it. I needed to eat and drink something.

The doe was not to far from where I set out. It was standing there elegantly eating the grain from grass. I felt a twinge of guilt at what I had to do. But it needed to be done. I ran over no to startle her and gave her a quick death by snapping her neck. I drained her real quick. As soon as I was done, I heard a growl come from behind me.

I turned around slowly coming face to face with a big monstrous wolf. I sniffed for its sent. It was a shapeshifter. Great! As if I hadn't already had something on my back. I needed to get to Danielle. I turned and ran back the way I came. I was about a quarter of the way there when another wolf appeared. Shit! I made a sharp left turn. I could hear others behind me. I kept running. I came to a river and jumped over it. I stopped to notice the wolves weren't following me. They were growling on the other side of the river at me. It was like they were not allowed to move.  
I turned thinking I was safe when I came face to face with two vampires. One was big and had a lot of muscles. He reminded me of Dino. He had his arms crossed with a mad look on his face. The other had a lot of vampire bite scars all over. I realized he must have been apart of the wars in the South. That was the only explanation I had. While the big one had the muscle, the war guy was more intimidating. One thing I recognized, both of them had gold eyes. "Who are you?"  
Before I could answer, I heard growling on both sides. I turned to see two wolves on both sides blocking my escape. I turned to see the other wolves were still on the other side of the river. I turned back the vampires. "You are not getting out of this. Who are you?" The big vampire asked.

I sighed, "Why do I need to tell you?" I asked them. I didn't trust them. Where was Danielle?

The blond vampire looked at me skeptically, "Hey if you want to be dog chow then you can keep trying to get out of this."

I sighed. "My name is Carter. There you happy?" I short answered his question. "You know all I wanted was a deer. You didn't need to gang up on me."

The big guy looked at the whole situation, "You ate the deer on their land. They are willing for us to decide what to do with you. Especially since you didn't kill anyone and have gold eyes. They still don't trust you though."

I narrowed my eyes at the wolves then back at them, "Okay well, I'm not a threat. You vamps have gold eyes just like me. They must know about your diet." I pointed out.

"We aren't allowed on their land either." The war man answered. "Just like they aren't allowed on ours." He looked over at the two crossing my path, "Except for a few."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Uh huh." I nodded my head. "Well, I just want to say, that I don't even know where I am for the most part. I need blood at the moment. So if you don't mind, I'll go drink and be out of your hair." I took a step trying to go in a diagonal line.

The big guy beat me to it, "Not so fast. Our family isn't too far way. The wolves want us all to have a say on if you are safe and can leave on your free will. You see we had quite a few vampires here lately and your sent smells familiar to all of us. So we want to make sure you are not pretending to be something you are not." The guy smiled accusingly.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told them. The big one took a few steps towards me. I noticed an opening for me to run. My legs darted at lightning speed towards the opening. I ran a few miles away. I could hear them on my tail. They were vampires so they could smell my sent. The only hope to getting out of this was finding Danielle first. I ran until I came across it. A scent that I knew. A scent I knew that led to a vampire that would protect me. He may be mad at me. But he would protect me. It was fainted but I knew it lead me to him.

I was waiting too long. I looked back to see the big vampire coming into view on one side and the war vamp on the other. The two wolves were also gaining on me. I took after the scent of him.  
A beautiful house came into view. The grass came out until the edge of the forest. The patio was wrap around with big tinted windows the side of the house. The ones you see in movies. It was gorgeous and phenomenal. I skidded to a halt as realization started to click in as I took in five vampires on the porch. None of them being him; however I did recognize one of them.

All to fast it started to click: the gold eyes, the vampire family, the sent familiarity. They knew him. He was apart of their coven. I gazed over all of them my eyes landing on Carlisle's eyes as they widened in shock. He was standing with his hand holding a woman's. He must have finally mated. Everyone else looked with reserved and ready to attack glances.

Everything started to set in as I looked up at these new vampires. I was thirsty and tired of running. I was spent and all I wanted to do was to just relax. Now that wasn't even remotely possible. I wasn't ready for the storm that would be coming once I saw him. I didn't even know the whole story on his end. Was he with them? Was he visiting? The blond war vampire said that they had a few others around. Maybe he had already left? I quickly shook my head no. He was near. His scent was to strong. But for all I knew he could have left this morning. Carlisle would know.

The big vampire and the war vampire came and stood at my sides with distance. The wolves were behind me. "Guess you do want our family to have some say." The blond one remarked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Jasper, who is this?" A blond woman vampire asked the vampire that spoke to me. She was standing on the porch with her arms crossed in front. She looked fit to be a model I noticed her worried glance towards the big one. They must be mates. She caught me starring and her face turned to hostile. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the vampire she called Jasper.

The blond vampire merely shrugged. "I don't know. The wolves must have caught her on their land. Emmett and I were out there when we heard Jacob and Seth running. We saw her jump over onto our side and stepped in. She says her name is—" He was interrupted.

"Carter." The whole group looked at Carlisle as he spoke my name. He avoided their starts as he looked over at me. He didn't once glance around. He moved away from his mate and stepped towards me. "Carter…Where have you been?" His voice was full of concern.

I avoided his question, "Is he here?"

Carlisle stopped short. He thought for a moment before answering, "He's out. But he should be back soon." He turned over to a woman with brown mahogany hair. "Bella, could you please call Edward. Tell him Carter is here."

My eyes glittered over to her. She looked at Carlisle confused as did everyone else. "Yeah, call Edward. I really am looking forward to getting yelled at like I'm two after the eventful last few days." I replied snarky.

Bella looked at me with more confusion and as if I was crazy. Then turned back to Carlisle and nodded. She took out her phone and dialed a number as she walked into the house. "Carlisle you and Edward know her?" His mate with brown hair with a kind gentle stance asked him. She gazed at me worried but kindly.

Carlisle nodded shortly. "How?" The blond bitchy woman asked. Carlisle didn't answer as quick as she wanted. She turned to me with an icy glare. "How do you know them?"

"There is a kinder way to ask someone a question. You have been glaring at me all this time." I told her then added in darkly, "Besides I'm obviously not that important if Edward hasn't shared anything about me. You would know exactly who I was if he was glad to share."

"Carter that isn't true. You are very important—" Carlisle was interrupted by a car. I didn't see it but I could hear it coming up the driveway. I heard the door slam shut as I knew exactly who it was.

"Edward, what is going on?" I heard a woman's voice asked on the other side. It must have been Bella. He was pacing up the driveway.

"Bella don't worry. Everything is going to be terrific. Watch Nessie." His voice replied. It made me realize it was something I missed all these years. He came straight through the house. In a matter of seconds he was on the porch. His gaze penetrated as he took me in. I stayed quiet. trying to find something else to look at. "What you going to ignore me?" He asked in an angry voice. I didn't answer. "Where have you been?" I shrugged my shoulders. "We can go at this all day. I have time Carter."

I finally looked up at him. He was pissed. But his expression held a mixture of concern and relief as well. "Look it isn't a big deal." Wrong choice of words! Edward was pissed, "Not a big deal! Carter you went out into the world knowing only god knows what could have happened to you!" He was fuming.

"Edward I can take care of myself!" I yelled back at him.

Edward looked at me as if I was nuts, "Really? Running into a pack of wolves isn't dangerous?"

"Oh come on! It's not like I knew they were there and I would have gotten away if it wasn't for these bozos trying to stop me. Also had I not come across your scent I wouldn't even have come this way. I would have lost these two a long time ago." I paused for a second. "Besides once Danielle caught wind of what was going on she would have soon come and saved me—" Wait—where was Danielle? She should have caught up by now.

"You mean your friend? The one that Sam's pack has cornered up against a wall?" Edward asked questioningly. My eyes widened. In the back of my mind I knew Danielle would be fine. That didn't stop my worry.

I looked around me, "Where is she?" I asked Edward. She needed to be here now. "She's fine. Don't worry. We'll deal with that later. Right now this is about you."

I started shaking my head no. I needed her here with me. I can't hear the creepers if they are close. "I need her here Edward. They can't do anything to her." Edward looked at me confused.  
He sighed coming down and standing right in front of me. "Why do you need her? She is fine. You know you are safe here with me. You know I won't let anything harm you." He said narrowing his eyes at me. Before I could answer he changed the conversation."Why are you so thirsty? Your eyes look too weak." Protective mode was coming back and I hung my head.

"I just haven't eaten for a while. I was going to but then I was chased off from my food source." I told him while glaring at one of the wolves. Edward rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs. "It's not healthy to let yourself get too thirsty. We can go hunting in a little bit." He said gazing at me.

I shook my head no. "Not without Danielle," I told him. "She is one of my best friends Edward." I told him the last part pleadingly. I could tell he was debating it. I wanted to open myself to read his mind. I needed blood to help.

Edward looked over at one of the wolves and asked, "Jacob will Sam let her go?" The wolf seem to be saying something to him. He sighed, "Sam doesn't want to let her go. She kicked one of the other wolves legs. It broke." He looked back at Carlisle. He nodded his head and went into the house. I noticed the exchange they briefly had before he went into the house.

"Well, aren't you two close?" I asked slightly distracted. Narrowing my eyes at Edward.

He rolled his head to look at me. "Carter? Really? He is like a father to me." He said before realizing his statement. He looked back at me and shook his head. "He is like another father to me. Not that the first one wasn't great."

"He was an amazing father." I told him. Edward rolled his eyes but shook his head yes.

"Edward, who is this?" The brunette asked stepping back outside. The woman I could guess was his mate. Especially when I noticed her left hand held a ring I was all to familiar with.

Edward looked back at the brunette and back at me. "Everyone this is Carter, my little sister."

I heard a couple gasps coming from around me. Edward's group were surprised. "Edward you have a sister? Why haven't we ever heard about her before?" The blond bitch asked from behind.

Edward looked at her with a sad serious look on his face. "Because it hurt to much to think about her when she was gone." He turned and looked at me. "Now she is back. That's what is important." His eyes darted to behind me.

"Right, if that's what she wants." I heard a voice I was familiar with. A male voice. I turned around to see Dino had caught up with us.

 **A/N- Hey Guys! This is my story on Carter. I own none of the rights to Twilight. Carter is all mine. I love Carter and the idea of Carter. I'm working on her actual novel right now. So please let me know what you think and I will see you guys next week! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where did you come from?" I asked him casually as Edward moved me behind him. I looked over at Edward confused.

Dino stepped closer but the wolves growled at him. He rolled his eyes but stayed put. He looked over at me. "Katie and I caught up a little bit ago. We found Danielle earlier. Katie is there trying to help if she needs to while I came to find you." I nodded my head in understanding. He looked around at Edward and the other vampires. "Seems like you're okay?" I nodded my head. He took a closer look at me, "I thought you went to go eat. Danielle said that is where you heading."

"Yeah, I was but I only got one deer. That's when I ran into these guys." I told him. I pointed to the two vampires and the two wolves.

He looked at me as if evaluating me, "Did you call for any of us?" He asked.

I glared at him, "No. I was too busy running from them. Once I came across Edward's scent—" My brother turned to me questioningly, "I knew that I could find solace in his presence. I was going to go back for Danielle when I knew that I wasn't leading danger to her." Dino glared at me at the last part. "What? I know she can take the wolves and these vampires. But I didn't want to cause a scene. Also, I didn't have enough energy to call out to you guys."

Dino's eyes popped up at mine and then he looked down and sighed. "You need blood if you're that weak." He said. He walked a step forward and Edward moved us a few steps back. "You think I'm going to hurt her?" He asked Edward.

I couldn't tell what Edward's expression was from behind. "I don't know you. For all I know, Carter got herself into trouble and you are holding her up." He said. Then he looked down at me, "The way she was freaking out about losing her friend Danielle, I would think it is justified."

"I think I get what you mean. She is really a trouble seeker." Dino laughed. Edward looked at him and started chuckling, "And man, just so you know Danielle is going to be pissed that Carter stopped to care about where she was."  
I looked at him as if he was crazy. "Seriously! I'm sorry but Danielle not showing up by now is kind of scary." I told him. "Besides, she is one of my best friends. I deserve to be worried."

"Yeah, but you should be more concerned with yourself than us. Danielle knows how to take care of herself." Dino reprimanded me. I glared at him. "What? I'm telling you the truth."

Edward seemed to calm down a little bit to Dino. "Look, I can tell you are an okay guy. But Carter is my sister and I should be the one to look after her. She's my responsibility. I can look after her. Trust me she isn't getting away from me that instantly." If he though that would get me to stay he was wrong. Dino sighed and shook his head.

I heard a door open behind me. I glanced back to find Carlisle coming through. He looked down at us. "We have more company?" He asked. A pixie vampire that had been on the porch with the others glanced at him, "Yep. And I can't tell how many more will join." I looked at her questioningly. She reminded me of a pixie with her short cut hair and her small frame. She had her arms shrugged over and looked sad. The blond vampire left the side he was on and went to stand next to comfort her. They were mates. I could instantly tell.

I looked back at Dino as we heard the thudding of two vampires running towards us. Danielle and Kate must have found a way past the wolves. They appeared in seconds. Kate looked pretty with her blond hair flowing in her black laced outfit. Danielle's facial expression turned to mad once she saw the wolves. Then relief and confusion as she took in me and Edward. "Who are you?" Danielle asked Edward.

Edward and Dino were about to answer but I looked at her and said, "Danielle, this is my older pain in the ass brother Edward. Edward this is Danielle and Katie. Katie is Dino's mate." I told her.

Dino and Edward's group laughed. Edward rolled his eyes, "I'm the pain in the ass? Let's talk about who was it to give Yolanda Cummings my—" I knew exactly where he was going with this.

"Hey, it's not my fault that she knew my weakness. Besides you should be happy that she followed after her promise." I told him smiling.

He looked back at me annoyed by amused, "You gave her my underwear that she tide up at the school!" He said. Everyone started to laugh.

"You did that?" The big vampire asked me laughing. "Oh Carter! We are going to be great friends! What other stories about Eddie do you have?" He asked me with a sneaky evil look he gave my brother.

Edward was getting worked up. "Emmett how many times have I told you not to call me Eddie! And Carter you are not telling him anything or the Ely story comes into play." I glared at him.

I could tell that piked Dino's interest he was about to say something when Katie had gained my attention with her far off look. Dino and Danielle must have seen Katie too. They went blank for a second. They were checking in. I wanted to but I needed to feed before I used more strength. The dogs were starting to smell good to me.

I looked up at Edward who was looking at my friends confused. "Uh Carter what's going on with your friends?" Carlisle asked from behind. Edward turned his head to listen to my answer.

"They must be checking in." Was my simple reply, "Don't worry about it." I told them. I tried to get a sense of what might be going on but it wasn't working. As much as I tried my head started to hurt. "Edward?" He looked fully at me. "They are going to be a while and I need to feed. Is there any good wildlife around here?" I asked him.

Edward nodded his head, "Yeah, there's mostly deer though."

I nodded my head about to step out. "Wait! What is going on? Are they okay?" Carlisle's mate asked gently.

"They're fine. They are checking in. Don't worry. They don't take kindly to being moved or anything. They will be fine. You can go about your day. Just ignore them. They should be in there for longer than we will be gone. I will probably join them once I gain enough strength." I told them.

"But what are they checking into?" Bella asked me.

I sighed, "To our family. Look, I do want to talk to you guys but I'm gaining a headache from the lack of blood. I need to go." I told them. The nodded their heads. I turned to head out but felt an hand grasp my arm before letting me go.

"Hey, I'm coming with." Edward insisted. "I am not ready to just let you go off alone again." I rolled my eyes and headed away.

~*~

We hunted for a while. I had caught a bear and a few deer. We were walking back when Edward started conversation. "I've missed you." He started, "I looked for you everywhere. Came up blank every time."

"I missed you and I looked for you too." I confessed. "I searched for years and didn't come up with anything either. I figured that maybe you had joined that Spanish influenza Chicago group that is down some where in Illinois." I told him. He stopped and gave me a questioning glance.

"What Chicago group?" He asked me.

I stopped as well to look back at him, "You know… the vampire group of people that got resurrected as vampires down in Illinois?" He was confused, "I guess you don't know. Yeah there is a group of vampires from the good old days that are alive and well. I heard about it a couple of years ago. I never wanted to check cause I didn't want to run into the likes of Trevor or Garrett without you. I didn't know if you were there or not so I decided that I would wait. If you were you would tell people and they would probably come searching. You know?"

"Carter, slow down. You're saying that there are vampires down in Illinois from Chicago?" I nodded my head yes. "Why do you think Trevor or Garrett got resurrected? What about mother and father? Beth?" He asked.

I shrugged my arms, "I don't know. I mean I wanted to find out if they were okay. But at the same time, what we learned was that they are still living like it is 1918. Same clothing and everything! It sounds good but I just don't want to have to go back to that and have them think I'm the same poor little Carter." I told him.

He sighed, "Yeah well you aren't poor or little. They would have a right to be worried for the trouble you get yourself into though." I rolled my eyes at that. We started walking again. "Well, we should check it out at some point. I don't want to stay there but it would be nice to know that they are alive."

"Yeah. Well, if and when we do, I don't want to stay there either." I agreed. I paused for a second. "So tell me about your coven of vampires." I said changing the subject.

Edward looked over at me and said, "They're not just my coven. They are my family as much as you are." He told me.

I stared at him as if he was crazy. "They're family? Especially the blond psycho bitch?" Seriously hostility that comes from her indicates she is psycho.

Edward shook his head chuckling. "Rosalie isn't psycho. She had a rough life. She doesn't trust people off the bat. Her demeanor is also—"  
"Hostile?" I asked. He chuckled some more and shook his head. "So I'm curious. I saw the way you looked at that Bella girl. When did you marry her?"

Edward stopped short and turned to me. "How did you—" He stopped mid sentence.

"Please. It was obvious. She is wearing mother's engagement ring. Also I know all the charms that dad gave her. That one of the heart on the bracelet, I believe was given to them on their twenty-second anniversary." I said starting to walk in front of him. "I also saw the way you looked at her. I haven't had a real chance but she seems cool."  
Edward quickly caught up to me pulling me to a stop. "Carter, are you okay with me giving her the charm? I know we talked that we would discuss jewelry at some point but you weren't here. I didn't know—"

I stopped him, "It's fine Edward. It's not like you gave her everything of moms. Besides I'm sure mom was going to give you her engagement ring sometime. Trevor got Grandmother Genevieve's and Garrett got Grandmother Josephine's." I told him. "It only makes sense that you would get her engagement ring."

Edward paused for a moment. "How come I was never told this?"

I shrugged. "Mother made it known to just Lizzie and myself. Father knew as well." I told him. "Anyway, you are avoiding the question. When did you marry her?" I turned and looked at him.

Edward smiled a small smile, "Last August we got married." He told me.  
That shocked me. "Seriously? What took you so long?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "If you must know Miss Nosy, up until last September she was human." This time it was me to stop walking. He looked at me questioningly.

"You turned her?" I asked him accusingly. "Did she get a say in it?"

Edward looked slightly offended. "It was her decision. I didn't want her to become one because I know how this life is. I argued with her for a long time. She was insistent." I looked down. Then back at him. I gave him an apologetic smile. I knew better than to think he would change someone without their permission.

"Well, she seems to love you." I told him. He smiled. We started to walk again. He turned around all of the sudden and gave me a long waiting hug. I smiled into the hug. While I did leave and go on my own, I certainly did miss my older brother.

 **A/N- Hey Guys! Here is another update! Can't believe the week has gone by so fast! So question, Do you guys like Carter's perspective? Would you like Edwards? Any other characters? Let me know in the reviews. See you guys next week with the new update! Also anything Twilight is not mine. :)**


End file.
